Kidnapped Parents
by Frhakhan
Summary: A young girl named Erika wakes up one morning and realizes her parents are kidnapped! If she calls the police the killer will kill her parents in that Moment!she has to save her parents in 6 days! Can Erika and cristal figure this out!
1. Chapter 1

Today morning was different..I woke up today and I didn't Smell pancakes. I noticed today Saturday was not the same loud saturday. I ran out of bed..to the kichen all the lights were turned off and the livving room was all messy just like I left it yesterday!..I remember it when dad left he told me "me and your mother have to give this important forum to the office on the 1st floor we will be back in 15 minutes so go to bed and no more movies!good night love you" and now it's morning and they still haven't returned!what could have happened?.i know that every saterday I wake up and I eat pancakes and today could be my very 1st chance to stand by the stove and cook! I happily got out the pan and poured in lots of oil.i called grandma "hello grandma how r u?" i said I choose not to say a word about my parents beacuse she would get worried and she already has lots of problems.

"I'm fine are you and your parents"grandma said

"I'm fine mom and dad are sleeping.i was just wondering if u know how to make pancakes?"

"Erika u know I don't extra calorie foods or even cook them for myself so I have no idea just wake up your mom and she can help you dear" she said happily

"grate idea thanks grandma love you good bye"

i went to the kichen and started my first alone kichen cooking!


	2. Chapter 2

I take out the BISQUICK pancake powder box out of the gray cabinet in the kichen. I took out a cube of butter, one egg,1/2cup of milk.i mixed all of the ingredients in one huge is something my mom would never let me do.I'm 14 and now it's my first time going to cook pancakes!i was excited but worried about my parents oil felt ready and the oil began to bubble up! I got a spoon and put the mixture on the were some triangle shapes and some cloud shapes.I tryed to flip the huge I flipped it all the oil the pancake landed on flew on my left hand! I dropped the spoon on The floor.i screamed I yelled for help. I then reiliszed I was home alone.i washed my hand but it burned no matter what I tryed.i felt like I was dying.i cloused the stove.i ran to the couch and blew on my hand.i began to cry.i started screaming more and more.i wasn't expecting pain was too much for me!i called is my best friend since 3ed grade we allays wanted to be detectives and solve crimes.i dialed up.

"hey how are you bff?"cristal said

"can u hurry up and come over to my house please!"I said

"okey..are you crying?just wait right there I'm coming"she said as i hanged up.

the whole house smelled like burned hand looked all wrinkly and pink! My 1st time near a stove and I bured my hand.i felt so dissaponted at myself!

pretty soon cristal came. "turn on the lights." She said as she walked inside in the house turning on lights. "Why dose your house smell like burned stinky dead cows!where is ur mom?"she said

"they left yesterday telling me that they will be back in 15 minutes but they should be back by NOW!" I said. cristal opened 3 windows.

"your right but don't ? they should have came!OMG!OMG what happend to your hand?" Cristal asked

"Burned it!i tryed to cook. I hate my self!today is the worst day of my life!"I said cristal went to the kichen and brought a loathe began to wrap my hand.

"okey now stop crying..be with you" said cristal.i could tell from her face that she was worried. "Since your parents went to the office last. why don't we just call to see if your parents ever Came to thoffline at all"she said. I jumped at the idea.

I Looked in my parents I found the number! I picked up the phone and pressed the numbers "hello this is apartment number 213."I said

"thanks for I needed to let you know that you needed to turn in your last time was 12:00 and now it's past that time!"she said

"really yes I called just for that" I stopped talking when I heard a loud shooting sound. When I heard it my ears began to ring! It was a sound of a the sounds I noticed the lady on the phone dropped the phone.."hello?"I asked.I threw my iPhone on the couch and I ran out the house.I forgot to close the door. I ran to the elevators and got in! It took a while to get to the first floor.I ran to the office and there It was! A DEAD BODY!there was a hole at her heart and blood coming from her mouth, a flower pot in her hand and her eyes were still opend. I looked at cristal and she looked at me!


	3. Chapter 3

Right now I was standing in front of a dead body!I started sweating and my heart pounded.i looked at the dead body or was in the office. "Call the police!"I yelled at cristal.i was worried!

"Why don't you just call?Where is your iPhone?"cristal said

"I can't cristal! I left my phone in the house...hurry and call the police.I just remembered I left the door opened of the house I have to go close the door and call mom and dad!"I said

i started running to the elevators and waited for the red button to turn into green.I looked back at cristal she was calling the police. The light turn to green the doors opened.i went inside the elevator and soon I reached to the 3ed floor. The door was opened wide!i ran inside and cloused the door.b I went to my phone,where I last left it,by the couch.

I picked the phone up and started calling the bell rang and rang and kept ringing.i called dad and a lady's voice picked up. "This phone has been disconnected please try again later"she said.

i called and called again and again! I felt like there were moths and butterfly's in my stomach.a call came up.i picked it up it said deep voice: "YOUR NEXT"it said it was a mans phone line dropped and I dident have time to call,cristal came back

."I called the police they are here and they just started there investigation.i told them that you called the office and the lady's phone dropped and we came running to the office and called you up!"cristal said

"THANKS you are the best!mom and dad aren't picking up and some deep voice guy just called me and said im next"I of a sudden my phone lightend it was a message from 'deep voice I strolled the message down and said it said:

Deep voice:If you call the police then you will be next!but if you keep your mouth shut then you will stay alive!

erika:WHAT!why did you kill that lady!and why should I listen to you!

deep voice:you should worry about your parents ..dear...and you know that if you Won't tell then I can give you clues!

Erika:okey lets play this game!

deep voice:why not?.the rules are,if you find your parents in 6 days with only 6 clues than you can have your fourm and your parents back! I have a clouse eye on you...

Erika: whats the first clue?

Deep voice:your first clue is, 9th


End file.
